The device disclosed herein relates generally to devices for draining items and more specifically to devices for draining items over a sink. The over the sink dish rack overcomes problems of conventional dish drainers such as those that include a basket for draining dishes. These types of drainers take up too much counter space, or half or all of a sink and restrict the rinse area between the basket and the faucet.